1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carton formed from paperboard or the like and, more particulary, to a carton having substantially cylindrical or substantially frustoconical configuration.
2. The Prior Art
Heretofore, paperboard cartons having round, oval or similarly shaped bottom walls were formed by folding a paperboard tube having two side wall forming body panels. Each panel had a disc attached to a small portion of its lower edge along a common fold line.
The length of the fold line was minimized so as to have the erected carton as cylindrical as possible (the straight fold line obviously caused a distortion in the desired circular shape of the base). By minimizing the length of the score line, the strength and interegrity of the bottom was sacrificed somewhat. This was true of a conventional flush bottom or recessed bottom round container.